


Warm and Sweet

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fringe
Genre: Astrid is a good friend, Friendship, Gen, Peter loves Walter, Saturday Morning Cartoons, Schmoop, Walter is a strange father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn’t know when it became common practice, but he’s stopped being surprised when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Sweet

 

  
Peter doesn’t know when it became common practice, but he’s stopped being surprised when it happens.  Instead, he stops by the store on Friday night and makes sure to pick up the freshest donuts they have and get the right kind of coffee.  He sets the pot to start brewing early and makes sure the rooms are clean and mostly presentable. 

So it’s really no surprise when he wakes up and stumbles out of bed, bleary eyed and scruffy looking, and comes out into the living room to find his father on the couch, one hand holding his coffee close and the other wrapped around Astrid’s shoulders.  They’re both in PJs and he can see Astrid’s coat and purse by the door.  She smiles at him, far too awake for his liking, but they’ve found Thundar the Barbarian on a cartoon station and Peter laughs.  “Thundar?  Are you serious?”

“Oh, Peter used to love this one.”  Walter says as Peter gets a cup of coffee and brings the box of donuts to the coffee table to share.

“I wanted my very own Ukla.”  Peter explains.

“Oh no Peter, you don’t.  I tried to make you one but really, he was a gastly thing.”

Peter shook his head.  “I don’t want to know.”

Walter nodded to Astrid.  “He did, however, do wonders for the land fill.  I’ve never seen anything eat like that.  Except a goat I once had.”

Peter blocked it all out except for the warm coffee and sweet pastries and the quiet memory of having his father close and safe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Fringe, Walter/Astrid, Watching Saturday Morning Cartoons in PJs.


End file.
